The Gang Goes to Disney World
by ElisabethCarter
Summary: Co-written with XxLadyStrengthxX. No relation to my other stories. Mystery Inc. goes on a vacation to DisneyWorld. Their seemingly harmless trip soon turns into anothery mystery when the Disney characters begin to act very strange. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

This is a story that XxLadyStrengthxX and I are writing together. Just warning you that there may be some slight swearing in later chapters. Disclaimer: we do not own Scooby-Doo or any Disney characters.

_Chapter 1 An Offer and an Interview_

Mystery Inc., a group of teenaged sleuths from Coolsville, Ohio, had just solved another mystery in their town. They proudly led the police toward the crook, a man who had been trying to scare people away from an old mansion by dressing as a ghost. He had needed the privacy to locate the cache of jewels that was said to be hidden there.

"And I would've gotten away with it, too, if it weren't for you meddling kids and that darn dog dog," the man grumbled before being escorted into a police cruiser parked nearby.

"Thanks again for all the help," the sheriff told the gang.

Fred Jones, the unofficial leader, smiled and responded, "We're just glad that everthing's back to normal now." He put his arm around the waist of the strawberry blonde beauty, Daphne Blake. The two had been dating for a week, and, though their feelings were strong, they were still a little awkward when it came to public displays of affection. Velma Dinkley, the brains of their group, smirked as she noticed her friends having a difficult time adjusting to their status as a couple.

"Well, as a way of thanking you for all you've done for this town, everybody chipped in to pay for a vacation for you guys," the sheriff said happily. "Just name where you want to go, and we'll send you there, all expenses paid for two weeks."

Shaggy Rogers, a scrawny coward with a mop of messy brown hair, and Scooby-Doo, their equally-wimpy pet, jumped up and down excitedly. "R'oh boy, r'oh boy, r'oh boy," Scooby barked eagerly.

"Like, this is totally awesome, man," Shaggy said, grinning at the sheriff.

"Well, I'll let you five figure out where you'd like to go," the man informed them before leaving.

"Let's go to Paris!" Daphne suggested, staring off dreamily.

"Or we could go to Hollywood," Fred commented.

"Or Italy," Velma offered, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Or, like, how about Florida?" Shaggy asked. "We could, like, totally check out Disney World while we're there."

This idea seemed particularly appealing to everyone as their eyes lit up with thoughts of visiting the place. Daphne seemed to be the only one unaffected by the news. Her heart had been set on touring Paris, a place she'd dreamed of going since she was a toddler. Now, with her perfect boyfriend and this generous offer from the sheriff, the time seemed to be right. Unfortunately, no one else seemed to be on her side.

Fred noticed that she seemed reluctant to agree on Florida. "Daph, if you really don't want to go, I'm sure we can think of somewhere else to visit," he told her kindly.

Daphne gave him a small smile. "No way, we're going to Florida. That's where everyone else wants to go and I'm sure we'll all have fun, as long as we're together." She sighed. "Besides, if we went to Paris, we'd probably run into some sort of mystery. If we go to Disney World, nothing can go wrong."

Fred grinned and kissed the top of her head happily. She was right: this vacation would be absolutely perfect. There would be no mysteries, no trouble, just relaxation and bliss.

"Excuse me, Mystery Inc?" a man asked, approaching them eagerly. "I'm Calvin Roberts, a reporter for _The Coolsville Times_. I was wondering if I could have a few minutes of your time for an interview?" Just then, sirens sounded as some of the police vehicles exited the grounds. "On second thought, maybe we could go somewhere quieter?"

Fred grinned. This was the first reporter that had ever asked them any questions. That meant they were becoming increasingly well-known. "We were just heading down to the Malt Shop if you wanted to join us. It's only about fifteen minutes away from here."

"Sounds great," Mr. Roberts responded, heading in the direction of his car.

The gang headed toward the Mystery Machine, Fred's van that had been transformed into the group's vehicle. The drive to the Malt Shop was painless enough at first, but about ten minutes in, they found themselves stopped in the midst of terrible traffic. Daphne groaned, for she was exhausted from their case. She shut her eyes, only intending to rest them, though soon she found herself in a very peculiar dream. The gang had decided upon Paris as the location for their trip rather than Orlando. They were walking merrily down the streets of France, admiring the culture. Fred had stopped her and pulled her close, leaning in for a kiss. Before their lips had the chance to meet, a giant crossaint approached them. The pastry had eyes, hands, feet and a dark, curled mustache.

"I will turnz you all into snailz," he bellowed, his accent thick.

Daphne awoke with a start. She was panting for some reason, thinking back to the bizarre vision she'd just had. "It's a good thing we're not going to Paris," she mumbled to herself. She yawned and stretched, noticing that Fred had just pulled into the parking lot.

"Hey there, Sleeping Beauty," Fred teased as Daphne groggily climbed out of the van. She stuck her tongue out in response as they walked into the brightly lit malt shop.

"Hello, everyone," Mr. Roberts greeted with an excited smile, leading them toward a large booth. "I'm going to be recording our conversation. Is that alright?" When everyone nodded, he continued. "Do you mind if I start with some personal questions?"

"Not at all, Mr. Roberts," Fred responded politely.

"Call me Calvin," the man replied with obvious infatuation with the teens before him. "Are the rumors true, Fred? Did you finally get up the nerve to ask Daphne out? How long has it been? When and how did this happen?"

Fred looked confused by the sudden outburst of questions. He slowly began to answer, trying to remember all that had been asked. "Um, yeah, Daphne and I have been dating for about a week. One day, when I was tired of pretending that I didn't feel this way, I asked Daph to meet me at the park. We walked for a while and talked, but I couldn't hold it in any longer, so I kissed her." He blushed and shifted in his seat nervously. "Yeah, that's basically it."

Calvin nodded vigorously with feigned interest. He then turned his attention to the two teens sitting on the opposite side of the table. "Shaggy, how long have you and Velma been dating?"

Shaggy's cheeks flushed with a bright pink as he cleared his throat, not prepared for this question. "Um, like, we're not," he responded, his voice cracking. He stole a glance up at Velma who seemed to be miles away. She had a slight smile on her lips, as if imagining something happy.

Sure enough, Velma was wondering what it would be like if she and Shaggy _were_ a couple. They were best friends so it wouldn't be too bad, but he would never ask her out in reality. Instead of facing the dreariness of real life, she continuted to daydream about a relationship with the lovable coward.

"So, now that you've closed another one of Coolsville's most frightening mysteries, what do you plan to do?" Calvin wondered, his voice bringing Velma away from her thoughts.

Fred grinned widely and looked at his friends. "We're going to Disney World!" he said cheerily, clearly unaware that this vacation would end up as the most terrifying two weeks of their young lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey y'all! Here's the second chapter of The Gang Goes to Disney World. XxLadyStrengthxX (or me) wrote this chapter, but ElisabethCarter and I talked about it and had a lot of fun with it! Also, we had the funniest time discussing the first chapter... Anyways, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Uh-huh! I do notz ownz zhe Zcooby and zhe Gang. All rightz belong to zhe Hanna Barbara and zhose who have affiliated. (Hehe, I love the evil croissant!)**

_Chapter 2 The Flight_

The bright orange, blue, and green van rolled down the highway on the way to the airport, passing numerous cars on its way. Four teens and a dog occupied the vehicle, as well as a large amount of suitcases, most of them being the color purple. Actually, all in the back of the van were purple. Those colored orange, blue, green, and brown were fastened on the top of the Mystery Machine.

Shaggy and Scooby were pinned to the back of the front seat, unable to move anywhere else in the back. "Like, I always thought the back of the van was big, but I guessed wrong," the beatnik commented.

"Reah, rit's crowded," the Great Dane agreed.

"Oh please, it's not _that _bad," Daphne said from the front seat. "Stop complaining!"

"Says you," Shaggy said under his breath, earning a glare from Velma, who was also in the front seat. Normally she joined the guys in the back, but on this occasion, Daphne made it clear that her best friend wasn't going to be crushed to death, so she was offered the extra front seat. To be honest, Velma actually enjoyed sitting in the back with Shaggy (and Scooby), so whenever Daphne offered the front, Velma politely declined. Although, in this case, she was more than happy to sit up front.

"We're almost there guys, promise," Fred said from his spot behind the wheel. "Five minutes or less."

Fortunately, Fred had been right, and in a few short minutes, Shaggy and Scooby were free to stretch their legs. Fred began unloading the suitcases while the girls pulled over a cart to put the bags on. Once that was finished, Fred gave the Mystery Machine's keys to the valet and the five headed inside the airport. Everything was running smoothly; bags were checked in, tickets were approved, until the young man behind the counter noticed Scooby-Doo.

He raised an eyebrow. "Whose dog?" he asked bitterly.

"He's, like, ours sir," Shaggy answered with a smile on his face.

"Hmm, I see... He's gonna have to stay in the kennel on the plane," the young man said.

"What?" all five members of Mystery Inc. yelled.

The man sighed. "It's a rule, people." He pointed to a sign that had the words AIRPLANE RULES in big, bold, red letters. "No dogs on the plane."

The teen sleuths turned to each other and just stared for a few, long moments. "What are going to do?" Velma asked as she bit her nail.

Daphne smiled. "Don't worry, I'll handle this," she assured as she flipped her hair behind her shoulder. She pushed through her friends with confidence before walking up to the counter. Shaggy, Velma, and Scooby looked to Fred and he just shrugged, unaware of what his girlfriend was about to do.

Daphne leaned against the counter top and smiled, baring her amazing white teeth at the young man. "Hi, Mr.." she paused in search of his name tag. "Peterson. Can I call you Kyle?" she asked while batting her eyelashes.

"No," Kyle replied coldly.

"Okay, well, you see _Kyle_, Scooby isn't just a dog, he's family and we'd appreciate it if you would let him have a regular seat, please."

Kyle stared hard at the red head. "Listen, lady-" Daphne stood up straight at his comment. "-NO DOGS ON THE PLANE! Get it?" he half-yelled.

"Fine, geez, someone hates their job," Daphne shot back. "But you should know that the Blake family's lawyer is very powerful and-"

"Don't care. NEXT!" Kyle called over Daphne's shoulder.

Daphne's jaw dropped. "You no good son of a -" She was cut off by Fred's hand over her mouth. Daphne pulled his hand away and glared at him.

"Daph, watch what you say!" he scolded.

She sighed. "Sorry, Scoob, I tried."

"Rit's rokay, Ri guess," he replied, ears against his head and tail between his legs. "Ri'll see rou guys later." A security guard came and led Scooby away by a leash, as he looked back with those 'puppy-dog eyes'.

"Like, I wish he wouldn't do that. It makes me sad," Shaggy said.

"I'm sorry, Shag," Fred comforted, patting his friend on the back. "Come on, we have to go through security now."

The gang headed over to the metal detectors. The line was surprisingly short than normal, so they got through fast...until it came to Daphne. She walked through and the red buzzer went off, so she stepped back and entered again. Red buzzer sounded once more.

"Ugh," Daphne groaned as they pulled her aside to be searched. She looked over to her friends and saw them snickering. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing," Velma answered in between fits of giggles.

"Smile, Daph!" Fred exclaimed and before she could respond, Fred took a picture. "Definitely going on Facebook!" He showed Velma and Shaggy and they began laughing, but when they looked back to Daphne, she was fuming.

"Let's just go. We have a long flight ahead of us." She put on her shoes and walked ahead of everyone else.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Daphne asked Fred, who was on the way to a nervous breakdown.

"Huh, me? Yeah, yeah, just fine... Totally, why wouldn't I be fine?" Fred asked in a rush.

"You hate planes," Daphne reminded him.

Fred licked his lips. "No, I don't... C-can you put down the window shade?"

Daphne sighed and pulled down the window cover. "We're still on the ground, you know."

"Yeah, yeah..." he mumbled.

She grabbed his hand. "Freddie, you'll be fine. I promise I mean, what are the chances of us actually crashing?" Daphne laughed.

Fred's eyes widened and he gulped, gripping his girlfriend's hand even tighter. "Crash?"

"I-I mean, we'll be fine!" she assured. He nodded and she smiled. "Good."

Meanwhile, across the aisle, Shaggy and Velma were both looking out the window in awe. "Like, I can't wait until we get in the air! It's groovy, man!"

Velma laughed. "I can't believe we're flying first class! Those towns' people sure know how to give a vacation!"

"Like, you're right, this is exciting!" Shaggy agreed.

_Good evening passengers, this is your pilot speaking. We are about to take off, so please buckle your seat belts and listen to your flight attendants for emergency procedures. Thank you for flying with _American Airlines.

Fred twitched a little at the words 'emergency procedures', but relaxed as Daphne rubbed his arm soothingly.

The flight attendants demonstrated each safety device and soon the plane was soaring through the air. Daphne passed gum around to everyone who wanted it and they all rested, including Fred. It wasn't until about twenty minutes into the flight that they hit their first batch of turbulence.

Fred gripped the sides of his chair and closed his eyes. "Oh my goodness. We're going to die, we're going to die," he whispered.

Daphne rolled her eyes and giggled. "You're ridiculous, but it's still cute."

"Thanks," he muttered, eyes still glued closed.

When it was over, he opened them to see Daphne staring at Velma. "Velma, you okay?" she asked.

Velma was swaying back and forth, her face pale. "Yeah, I'll be fi-" she stopped and covered her mouth with her hand, leaping from her seat and rushing toward the bathroom in the back of the plane.

Fred, Daphne, and Shaggy looked at each other in disgust, but soon dismissed it. They began to worry when Velma hadn't returned in twenty minutes, and a flight attendant approached them. "Excuse me, I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm afraid you're going to have to move seats. Your friend can't get three feet from the bathroom without running back."

"Wait, move to which seats?" Daphne asked, raising an eyebrow. Soon, she found herself sitting in coach, with a little boy kicking her chair. She had never sat in coach, or worse, the second to last row of the plane. "This is so wrong."

"What is?" Fred asked from her right.

"Me, Daphne Blake, sitting in coach with a kid kicking my seat and an old, smelly man next to me," she answered, pointing to an aging man to her left who was asleep. "I should be drinking orange juice out of a champagne glass right now!"

"You'll be fine," Fred using her previous words. "Think of it this way, it's for Velma."

"Right," she whispered and closed her eyes as her seat was kicked again. With her teeth gritted together, she said, "For Velma."

While Velma was still in the bathroom, Shaggy looked at the man to his right out of the corner of his eye. The man had a beard and was wearing a black suit with a black tie. He clutched his briefcase close to his body like his life depended on it.

Shaggy, out of curiosity, asked, "Like, excuse me man, but what's in the bag?"

"Why do you need to know?" the stranger snapped back, holding onto the bag even tighter.

"Uh, it looks, like, important and stuff," Shaggy answered.

"Well, it's none of your business kid!" the man said. "Leave me alone, will ya?"

"Yeah, like, uh sorry, man!" Shaggy apologized. He turned his head to his left, looking at the empty seat next to him. He sighed; _I wish Velms wasn't so sick. She would've made this flight go by a lot faster... We could've done crossword puzzles together or somethin'. _

Shag let out a deep breath and looked past the seat to see Fred clutching Daphne's hand tightly. He wasn't going to let go until they landed safely. Fred was whispering to Daphne, who had an expression full of hatred on her face. Soon, that emotion changed as she blushed and giggled.

_Fred's such a sweet-talker. I wish I knew his secret..._ Shaggy thought. His eyes fell back to the empty seat until he heard a small chuckle from the freaky man next to him. _Like, this dude is super creepy! He's probably planning to blow up the plane... Oh my gosh! He's going to blow up the plane! _Shaggy quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and went across the aisle to his friends. "Guys!" he exclaimed.

Unfortunately, when he addressed Fred and Daphne, his hand hit Fred's ginger ale, causing it to fall into Daphne's lap. "Oops," Shaggy said, backing away from a furious Daphne.

Daphne took a few deep breaths and then fake-smiled. "It's okay; I'll just go wash it off." She stood up to go clean up, but was stopped. "Freddie, you need to let go of my hand."

"Oh, right, sorry," he apologized, but kept his grip.

"Freddie!" Daphne said, pulling out her hand on her own. "I'll be right back. Just stay calm and talk to Shaggy."

Fred nodded and turned to Shaggy as Daphne left. "So, what do you think Scooby is doing right now?"

Scooby-Doo was stuffed inside a small crate, barely able to move. Many smaller dogs were barking and yelping, which didn't make his flight any better. He really just wanted to be with Shaggy and the others... But he was there, in a kennel with a bunch of unfriendly dogs that wouldn't speak back when he tried to start a conversation.

Luckily, he soon saw a light and human came and retrieved his cage, taking him back to the gang. When he was set free, he pounced onto Shaggy. "Raggy!" he exclaimed, licking his master's face.

"I know, Scoob!" Shaggy laughed.

Fred, now happy that he was on ground again, said, "Alright gang, let's get going! We have a fun-filled week ahead!"

**A/N: Whoa, super long chapter... This is another build up chapter, with some humor in it! :) Anyways, next chapter will bring in Disney World. **

**Please review! ElisabethCarter and I LOVE reviews! They make our day!**

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****Hello, the Internet! I'm ElisabethCarter and I wrote this chapter. Basically just wanted to say thanks to the awesome reviewers! XxLadyStrengthxX and I were _super _excited by the positive feedback. So, when you're done reading, _review this chapter! _:) Oh, and I'm really sorry that this wasn't up sooner. I promised that it would be up about a month ago, but things got tough. But now I'm _back_ and better than ever!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Scooby-Doo or it's characters. All rights belong to Hanna-Barbera, Warner Bros., and all those affiliated. I own nothing, not even the evil croissant because that belongs to LadyStrength.**

_Chapter 3 The Mystery Begins_

"How long will you all be staying?" a man named Stephen McDonnell asked the gang. He, as well as three other hotel employees, were attempting to carry the group's luggage up to their rooms.

"For ten days," Fred responded.

"Is that so?" Stephen replied. Then he turned to one of his friends and muttered under his breath, "With all these bags, they'd be set for at least a year."

"So, like, I guess me, Fred and Scooby will be rooming together?" Shaggy asked as they were directed toward the rooms they had reserved.

Fred nodded. "Yup, the three of us will be in room 311, and Daph and Velma will take 313." He gestured to the adjacent doors.

There was an awkward pause in which everyone stood silently, not knowing whether or not to go into their respective rooms for the night or stay and chat a bit longer with their friends. It was only eight o'clock but they were all tired from the long flight, so going to bed wasn't a bad idea. Still, no one was sure what they were supposed to be doing.

Finally, Fred cleared his throat. "Well, I think I'm going to hit the sack." After giving Daphne a quick kiss goodnight, he opened the door and vanished from sight.

"Like, I guess me and Scoob should get some sleep, too," Shaggy said to the girls. For a fleeting moment, he had leaned toward Velma as if he were going to give her a peck on the cheek as Fred had done with Daphne. Then, seeming to realize what he was doing, Shaggy blushed and followed Fred awkwardly into their room.

Velma sighed sadly before walking through the door and getting ready for bed.

The next day, Daphne and Velma were waiting at the exit of the "Pirates of the Carribbean" ride. The guys, accompanied by Scooby, had all been eager to go on this childhood favorite, but Daphne and Velma had decided against it.

"It's so hot here," Daphne complained, fanning herself with the map she'd received at the park entrance.

Velma nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but it still wouldn't be that bad if it was _just _the heat. The thing that makes this really unbearable is the humidity."

Daphne groaned. "I feel like the air is trying to suffocate me."

As the red-head shut her eyes and leaned back against a pole, Velma began to observe the people around her. All of them looked like tourists. There were many families traveling together and young couples who were obviously in love. Nine out of ten people Velma saw were wearing a commemorative shirt advertising either Florida or Disney World.

Suddenly, there was a shriek, emitted from a child nearby. Both Velma and Daphne immediately looked in the direction of the scream to see what was going on. They were greeted by a terrifying scene.

A young boy of about ten years old had apparently been asking for Jack Sparrow's autograph. The man dressed as Sparrow, instead of signing the kid's piece of paper, had turned savage. His eyes were bloodshot and appeared to be rolling back in his head. A thin layer of foam was beginning to pour out of the captain's mouth, and he began snarling like some sort of beast. Jack Sparrow grabbed the little boy's arm and tossed him off to the side. The costumed man then proceeded to knock over a cart selling croissants (A/N: MWAHAHA- Evil Croissant has snuck into the story) and chased the vender away. This sort of destructive, odd behavior caused many bystanders to scream and run away, fearing that they would somehow be harmed by this wild creature. Daphne and Velma, having experienced a good number of terrifying things in their life, were some of the few people to remain at the scene, watching in both curiosity and fear as Jack Sparrow continued to go absolutely insane.

"What happened here?" Fred asked.

He and Shaggy had just gotten out of the ride, though Scooby had stayed on. Now, the two guys were observing this incredibly bizarre scene, and they had no idea what was going on.

Daphne shrugged, her eyes never leaving the pirate's figure. "I have no idea. Jack Sparrow just sort of went crazy when this kid asked for an autograph."

A hint of a smile was playing at the corners of Fred's mouth as he said, "Well, gang, it looks like we've got a mystery on our hands."

In the background, the snarls and growls of Captain Jack Sparrow remained constant and frightening.

* * *

**Um, I know this is kind of a short chapter, but I don't really know what else to write...so this is all you're going to get for now! Sorry if you were expecting more! Please review! LadyStrength should be posting the next chapter soon, so...yeah. Alright, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updating! I've been pretty busy with finals, cheer, basketball, and the awards show. But I'm here now - sitting in my room, wearing my Snuggie while watching **_**Chill Out Scooby Doo! **_**and now ready to begin this chapter(:**

**Disclaimer: Uh-huh! I do notz ownz zhe Zcooby and zhe Gang. All rightz belong to zhe Hanna Barbara and zhose who have affiliated.**

* * *

After the happenings of Jack Sparrow, many people left the world famous park. However, others continued on with their day as the possessed character was escorted toward an ambulance.

Mystery Inc. kept their eyes open throughout the rest of the day, hoping to see if anything else seemed out of the ordinary. After many hours of riding rides and nearly dying from the heat, the gang decided to take a seat in a shaded area around Mickey and Minnie's houses for a quick cooling off. While there, Velma started a conversation with, "I'm sorry, but is _no one_ else still confused on what happened today? I mean, with the pirate trying to attack an innocent kid?"

Daphne swallowed part of the soda she and Fred were sharing before answering, "Well, I was suspicious at first, but not any other characters have acted like that all day..."

"At least the ones we've seen," Fred added.

"Like, do we really have to talk about that right now?" Shaggy asked in exasperation.

"Reah, rit's rary!" Scooby agreed while somewhat ducking under the table.

"You didn't even see what happened," Velma reminded them with a raised eyebrow.

Shaggy shivered. "Like, we didn't need to see; it sounds scary just hearin' about it, man!"

Velma rolled her eyes - she was _not_ in the mood for Shaggy's coward side coming out. She couldn't explain it, but ever since that reporter had asked them how long they were dating... Well one, they had to answer that they weren't dating, and two, Velma had become angry that Shaggy didn't take it as a hint to make a move. She had to admit to herself, she really liked Shaggy as more than a friend.

All she wanted was him to ask her out before she had to. Velma _really_ didn't want to have to be cheesy and use the whole Jr. High 'Do you like me? Check yes or no' deal to get an answer on his feelings towards her.

"Fred's right; what about all the other characters that we didn't see? What if they went psycho too and we didn't even know?" Daphne mentioned.

"Hmmm..." Velma pondered. "Since we haven't seen anything else today, we should probably head back to our hotel for dinner. We'll keep a good lookout tomorrow when we come back."

The rest of the gang exchanged looks and nods in agreement. Shaggy and Scooby both gave out a sigh in relief.

* * *

When they arrived back at their hotel, they were greeted by Stephen McDonnell at the front desk. "Hello, Mystery Inc! How was your day at the place where dreams come true?"

They gang smiled as they each began talking at once...

"Like, there was _so_ much food!"

"Ri ruffed ry face!"

"We walked everywhere! I'm glad I didn't wear heels..."

"They have some killer rides!"

"Fantastic! Except for the possessed character!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Did you say _possessed character_?" Stephen asked in shock. "Not again..."

"Excuse me?" Fred questioned.

Stephen sighed as he continued to staple stacks of papers together. "Well, this isn't the first time..."

"You mind sharing with us, Stephen?" Velma requested as she silently took out a tape recorder from her bag. It often came in handy when they couldn't remember a piece of information they were told.

Stephen's mouth dropped open and then closed again quickly. Finally, he said, "I'd rather not."

The gang glanced at each other in a loss of what to do. They just stood there until Daphne placed her elbows on the counter and rested her chin on hands. "Stephen..." she said, softly. When he didn't look up from his work, Daphne repeated, "Stephen... Please look at me."

That had done it - his head snapped upward. _How does she do that?_ Velma wondered as she placed her hand on the record button of her player.

Stephen, about eighteen years old (so not much older than the gang), looked at Daphne intently. He never really noticed how attractive she was because the only time he'd seen the gang was when he was carrying their 10,000,000 bags. A green headband sat at the top of her head with her red hair curled to her shoulders and bangs that hung just above her eyes. A small smile played her lips as she cocked her head to the side, waiting for his reaction.

He drew in a breath and mentally noted – to ask Daphne Blake out on a date before he lost confidence.

"What happened?" Daphne asked once more, leaning forward a little.

That gave Stephen a whiff of her perfume, causing him to immediately say, "My sister got hurt."

Daphne pulled herself back in confusion. "Wh-what? By which character?"

Velma quietly started the recorder as Stephen began his story. "It was last week when I took my little sister to Magic Kingdom. She wanted to meet Pooh Bear and Tigger, but something went terribly wrong... You see, all was going great until it was her turn. She wanted to be a big girl and go up by herself, so I just watched from the side. After they signed her book, she gave Tigger a hug; that was when Pooh Bear's eyes went red and he lunged toward Tigger..."

Fred furrowed his brow. "Was Pooh Bear..." he paused because he knew the next word would sound ridiculous."..._jealous_?"

Daphne let out a squeal of laughter as she placed her forehead on Fred's shoulder to contain her giggles. Velma forced herself not to smile when she looked around the room to avoid eye contact. Shaggy and Scooby's eyes widened in consideration.

Stephen narrowed his eyes, but he wasn't sure at what. Was is the fact that the girls thought it was funny that a character hurt his sister or was it that Daphne was so close to the blonde boy? He didn't know, so he answered, "Maybe, but then it became a full blown fist fight... Tigger landed on my sister and-and..." He trailed off and looked away. "She hit her head on the concrete."

Daphne let out a gasp. "Is sh-she okay?"

Stephen looked back down and answered, "She had to get ten stitches on the top of her skull. It wasn't pretty... Now that you mentioned another character, I'm afraid it's only going to get worse."

"Like, we're heading back tomorrow; we could take a look around some more," Shaggy offered.

All eyes went to him in shock. _Shaggy_ just suggested that they look around. It was like the world had stopped spinning.

Velma's jaw fell to the floor. "D-did _you_ just say we should look around?"

"Like, yeah; we could split up and search around different areas of the park, that way we don't miss the chance of seeing a crazy character!" the beatnik explained.

Stephen spoke up, "It would make a lot of people happy to know the reason for the attacks. It would also mean a great deal to my family..."

Daphne smiled and looked up to her boyfriend. "What do you say, Freddie," she whispered.

Fred beamed and turned towards the rest of Mystery Inc. "Well, gang, it looks like we officially have a mystery on our hands!"

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you go! It's a filler chapter to let y'all know that Jack Sparrow was not the first to attack! Pooh and Tigger were :O And once again, Daphne uses her charm, but this time it worked(:**

**Anyways, ElisabethCarter will be writing the next chapter, so keep an eye open.**

**Please review - we love 'em!**

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


End file.
